Tying Up All The Loose Ends
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Wincest! Sam/Dean. Death Fic,sort of. Dean finds out Sam intends to jump in the hole and decides to make a deal with Lucifer himself to stop that from happening. Will this deal cost him his brother or will it save them all? Language, sex content.
1. Dean's Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Mild Sexual Content. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! **

**Plot: **Sam has decided to jump in the hole with Lucifer and Dean is desperate to find a way to stop him. So he decides to try to work out a deal with Lucifer himself, one that will save Sam from having to do that.

Now he just has to figure out the conditions and prays Lucifer takes him up on them. Or he could lose Sam forever…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Lucifer as Nick sat talking while Sam slept; the apocalypse raged full force outside.

"Well, conditions?" Lucifer said and Dean considered it.

"You don't kill Bobby. He is someplace safe until it is all over…" Dean said and Lucifer agreed. Their adopted father should live, he wasn't a bad sort.

Dean hated this but it was better than Sam jumping into a hole!

"You don't destroy everyone but you make it okay again after you are done with Michael. You make Earth look good again and you let most of the humans live." Dean said and Lucifer agreed, he liked Earth and the humans he really didn't care about but he'd let them live, too.

Michael had Adam now so there was no need for Dean as his vessel so Dean wanted to save Sam from the '_jumping in the hole'_ suicide plan.

"You free Sam's soul, give it to me. He stays with me for all Eternity and you get his body." Dean said and sighed, "You only need the body anyway, a vessel to hold you. He would be locked in there screaming most of the time so…I get Sam and you get the body."

Lucifer considered this. Sure, he liked Sam's body and his soul but he didn't want to hurt Sam and he would be hurting him by taking him over this way. He'd need a body…

"We'd share mine." Dean said and sighed, "We're soulmates, so my body will hold his soul, too, and not break from the strain of it." Dean said and Lucifer gave him a speculative glance.

"I could still speak with you and him, not cutting my contact off from him with the whole '_letting him go'_ thing? I like speaking with Sam very much now, and he is loved by me, a little at least. I would be his friend." Lucifer added.

"I don't see why not, unless you try to take him away from me, you wouldn't, _would_ you? You have to make a promise not to." Dean said warily.

"I won't. He will be happy with you and I want his happiness. So he stays with you, I will not take you or him for myself. The body is enough of a vessel." Lucifer said and Dean nodded.

"Deal?" Dean said and Lucifer shook his hand.

"Deal." Lucifer agreed and the deal was sealed.

Then they let things run their course. Sam said yes a week later, without Dean around to persuade him not to. And his soul found itself in a place he remembered from their childhood, Bobby's yard.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked," He created you to keep me happy and this is an illusion!"

"No, it's not." Dean said and led Sam to sit on the porch swing. "I made a deal."

"No, no, you _didn't_…" Sam said as the truth hit him.

"He gets your body and his apocalypse, the world is not destroyed, and Bobby gets to live in peace away from it until the thing is over." Dean leaned in and surprised Sam with a kiss, a deep and seductive one, Sam found himself responding to in ways he had never considered before. "And I get your soul with mine, inside me until I die and we go up to Heaven. He gets to talk and spend time with you using my body to do it. Just as friends, he cares about you and wants to keep conversing with you." Dean kissed him again and Sam melted into his body now. "I love you, Sammy; your soul is safe with me now."

"_Dean_…" Sam said softly and they made love now and cuddled afterward in an empty room in the house. "Where's Bobby? The _real _one."

"Not sure, but locked away for safety reasons, I suspect another white room or something." Dean reassured his lover now. "But there is one in this memory we are in, he is cooking us breakfast. We are kids to him now; that will be all he sees. There are other memories we can share if you want. All of them are with you. All my best memories involve you, Sammy. I love you too much for it not to be so."

"So I can stay with you, share your body and soul?" Sam asked and smiled happily now.

"Yes, you are staying." Dean said, sitting up now and pulling Sam naked with him down the hall. "My body is yours, baby boy."

"I love this deal!" Sam said and pinned him to the wall, thrusting in while Dean wrapped legs around his waist and pulled him into him deeper. They fucked for what felt like forever and then parted bodies again. The desire for each other ever present now.

"Sam, Dean…" A voice whispered through the memory, a soft seductively smooth one. _Lucifer's_. "I wish to speak with you."

They came forward now, one eye green the other hazel. Lucifer found this amusing as his hazel eyes surveyed their happy expression. "You should hide. This war will not be pretty and they will come after Dean for letting it happen." Lucifer worried, "You ever considered stasis?"

"You mean the frozen thing?" Dean asked in a voice new to him, his and Sam's combining now.

"Bobby is already frozen and well hid. You should join him." Lucifer said and added, "You will still live and be frozen until I thaw you. No one will find you until then."

"Fine, do it. How can we talk if we're frozen?" Sam asked, "He said you wanted to speak with me regularly."

"Mind to mind, my dear Sam, I can converse with you like I did just now. Mentally." Lucifer said and they saw his point.

"Okay, where do we go to do this?" Sam asked and Lucifer shrugged. They were now in a small room facing two tubed with metal at the top and bottom. Bobby was in one, frozen but a machine said his vitals were normal. Dean eyed the other one, and sighed. They nodded and let him get them hooked into the empty one, naked and comfortable as they could get, then he closed the door and hit a button.

Cold mist came down and it got really cold now. They smiled, "Thank you, Lucifer."

"For Sam, I'd do anything." Lucifer admitted and they retreated now, back to the house memory but of one when they were older, a more recent one. The body froze and Lucifer touched the glass fondly, fighting the urge to touch it one last time. That sexy body of Dean's before him, begging to be touched. He let that urge go and resolved to try and seduce them later on.

He had desired these men for months now and he loved them as much as he dared to. So much so he had to save them from the destruction he and his brother's war would bring. He would fix it when it was over. He would bring them back then. Maybe even…He savored this thought now.

He popped away now, knowing it was time to find Michael.

They had an apocalypse to finish and a battle to win.

Paradise was coming, and he was sure those Winchesters would love it there.

Bobby, too.

Dean and Sam made love on the Impala in their mind now.

And neither regretted making this deal in any way. They were together and Sam was forever safe from Hell and Heaven's wars. They had what they wanted now.

And that was enough for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Waking Up Naked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Some hinted sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Their souls share Dean's body now, Sam's soul is joined with Dean's but sometimes still control the body separately.**

**This is going to be a multi-chapter fic but different than I usually write. Each chapter will focus on the mating between an Angel and the Winchester they are meant to be with. Michael is to be with John first, then on and on, until they all are paired off. Not sure how many chapters it will take but I'll keep going until I get them all paired up, and by then I should be ready for our boys and Lucifer to have their own mating finally. I like making them wait for each other and woo, so to speak, don't you?**

**It's more of a romantic one with some hunts and stuff mixed in. It's going to focus more on the intended mates finding each other though, so enjoy. And I intend to make each mating different and go differently for each pair (but they all will end up happily mated…eventually; Zachariah's already planned but Raphael and Uriel still need some suggestions…hint, hint. So if you have any ideas on how they come together, send me the ideas, I'd love to hear them, I have four pairings to do, so I'm willing to get creative. All suggestions are welcome, fans!**

**Here are the pairings: Michael/John, Raphael/Bobby, Uriel/Ash, Castiel/Jo, Balthazar/Dante, Gabriel/Missouri, Zachariah/Dorian. The order is set in the next chapter and you will know what they will be in order from. Suggestions would be most welcome on how their courtships, however brief, may progress. Just keep in mind they will be brief ones and fall in love fast, feel for each other from the start and no being with others to make the other mate jealous enough to want them, that won't be necessary. I'll do quirky, funny, amusing, romantic, even downright weird if I get a good enough idea…so suggestions will be welcome!**

**Plot: **The world didn't turn out the way Lucifer thought it would, and he regrets what he's done to it. It's time to wake the Winchesters and Bobby but he has to fix it first. Can he fix it or will they stay frozen forever? Maybe he could use a little help with that…like his Father's kind? Will he be too proud to ask for it? And can he do it alone?

And will he ever be able to convince Dean/Sam to be his after all he's done to them? And will they ever return his love if they let him show him he was truly sorry?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer sat where he usually did most days, in the Cryo room, talking to Sam and Dean, and sometimes Bobby.

The world was ravaged and gutted. He'd tried to make it pretty again but the mindless beings left in it merely destroyed it again.

He pressed his head to the glass and stroked the glass over Dean's strong jaw. Sadness and loneliness assailing him again. _'Sam, Dean? You awake?'_ He sent to them.

'_We're here._' Sam responded, concerned. Over the following months, Lucifer had talked to them more and they'd formed a loose camaraderie with him. They'd come to look forward to his voice calling to their souls to speak with him. '_You sound sad.'_

'_I am. The last human died today…the virus took them…I'm alone. Cas is dead; he died days ago. I was going to tell you, but didn't know how to.'_ Lucifer said. '_The world is destroyed, all of it is…all that's left is ugly.'_

'_The battle…'_ Dean asked, crying as Sam held him. Cas was dead…he hadn't thought that could happen. He was told he had stayed behind, trying to find him to get him to help but he hadn't been able to. Lucifer had tried to get him to understand but…Cas hadn't listened and had called Dean a coward. The words had hurt more than he'd thought they would. But him dead, he had never wanted that.

'_Never happened, Michael and the Angels left. Cas stayed behind. I…stayed behind.' _Lucifer said. _'I did this. I should have tried harder to reason with Michael. I just figured with you gone, he'd give up the idea of this apocalypse, which he did. But the horsemen…that's what really hurt it. They did so much damage to it, too. If I hadn't helped them, hadn't let them fuck with the seals, if this all hadn't happened…you'd have a world to awake to…and you'd have your own bodies still to live in rather than having to share Dean's.'_ He sounded so regretful they wanted to comfort him. They'd gotten close to him these past month, these years. They had no sense of time trapped in their body this way so they could only guess how long it had been.

Lucifer had kept them updated daily on what was going on, always saying he was watching over them. The Angels had searched for them and Bobby but had failed to locate them. To force Dean to be the vessel Michael wanted and to use Bobby to force them to do it. Then later to kill them for failing to do what they wanted. They had never known Sam wasn't in that body with Lucifer and Lucifer hadn't told them otherwise; he'd just let them assume it.

It was safer that way.

'_You can fix it.' _Sam said softly, _'Put it back the way it was before the horsemen and the virus came…if you chose to.'_

'_I don't have that power.'_ Lucifer said sadly, _'I tried that already. It didn't work.'_

'_Gabriel or Bal could help…'_ Sam offered. _'We forgive you. It took a lot of Angels to do this, not just you. Michael could have tried to save the world but he didn't…you tried to tell him this was the wrong thing to do…at least you tried…maybe he would listen now, your father, too?'_

'_Gabriel is dead, or I think he is. I killed him at the inn, remember? I regret that…I wish I could go back and change that, too…Balthazar is in Heaven, Michael, too. Father is…not on Earth. Don't know where he is anymore than I ever did; he doesn't talk to me, hasn't for years. It's just us now.'_ Lucifer said. _'Demons are gone, so is all the evil, but so is everything else.'_

'_So maybe for everything good that existed, evil had to exist, too?_' Bobby piped in, he'd been listening in. _'Yeah, I heard you…idjit. I forgive you for this, too. You aren't so bad, you wore me down, you bratty devil you. So call your brothers, Gabriel might be up there, Balthazar, and God, too…ask them to fix it, tell them how you feel. It's worth a try.'_ Bobby said. '_That and get me out of this thing, let me live again.'_

'_Us, too.'_ Dean and Sam piped up.

'_I can't, nothing can live here…the plants are gone what with the atmosphere being poisoned. There is no food or life of any sort left…you'd die if I did.'_ Lucifer said sadly, _'I put you in there to save you and let you see a better world…and now I can't let you out because there is no world to let you out to live in…I hate it.'_

'_Call for help, Lucifer. See if they will fix it…God loved this world before, he might still love it…and you.'_ Dean suggested. '_It's worth a try.'_

'_Okay, I'll try again…'_ Lucifer said. _'I could let you out if I could fix it back for you…we could be friends…maybe? I won't mess up again. I can't put Sam back in his body, it's bonded with me. But he's bonded with yours; you could share yours for Eternity…if you could handle that.'_

'_I could.'_ Dean said. _'I'm used to this with him by now…how long has it been? There is no sense of time passing in here, beyond speaking with you.'_

'_20 years, give or take a day. You haven't aged or seem to have shown any changes in your bodies from it…you are the same; it's the stasis.'_ Lucifer said. _'I…I never wanted this, I tried to avoid it…but my brothers let me believe I had to, that it was destined…but how could it be destined when it destroyed this beautiful world I once loved so much…I screwed it all up.'_

'_Get help, Lucifer. They might be more willing to help now to fix this world, once they see how devastated it is…the yard, it's gone, isn't it?_' Bobby said sadly.

'_No, I live there now. It's the only place that's been kept up…I kept it so you could, I mean they or we…could live there when you were woke up but I'm so afraid I'll never be able to do it now.'_ Lucifer said. '_It's the same, the only place that is really.'_

'_Thank you for that.'_ Bobby said gratefully. _'I miss that place…seeing it in my head isn't enough anymore…memories aren't enough. I'd be your friend. I see you are different. Just try, son, it can't hurt to just try.'_

'_I will.'_ Lucifer said and stood away from them again, kissing the glass softly where Dean's lips were. "I love you guys. I wish I could show you that it's okay to love me, too…if you could after all I've done…unlikely but I wish you could."

They couldn't hear him but he meant what he said. He loved them, had grown to over the years. Them being his only companions for years now and being so lonely had driven him to feel that way eventually. Lust had become need, and need had blossomed into love inside the Ruler of Hell, and he dearly wished they could love him back. Friendship was a good step, at least in human relationships, and trust, he'd earned that at least…maybe he could earn love, too?

Xxxxxxxxxx

He was prone and praying, hoping someone heard him. "Father, I'm sorry…please help me fix what I helped break, help me fix this world? I can't do by myself…" He prayed. "Forgive me, Father, for my pride and vanity. I beg you to help me fix this world, bring it back to the way you meant it to be…even if you must take my life to do it; I will pay that price if I must…gladly."

"Son." Came a voice behind him. "Stand, I heard you."

Lucifer quickly got to his knees and shuffled around to see a glowing old man and bowed immediately to him, face hidden. "I'm not worthy. But still I beg you."

"You are worthy enough, look upon your Father." God said and touched his chin to get him to look up. "I forgive you and my Creation is…bleak." His gold eyes swept around him and grew sadder. "My world, my beautiful world, it's all but destroyed."

"I'm sorry I let it happen." Lucifer said crying. "The Winchesters and Bobby, I can't even wake them up to live here… and I promised I would someday."

"You weren't the only one that broke my world, son. You are however the most repentant and the first one to admit that fact. So I will forgive you and grant you your prayer. But you will have to help to fix it, and I can't turn Time back too much. But maybe back to around when you froze them should do fine…and I'll take care of the horsemen for you. You will have help repairing the world. Those that also broke it will be responsible for fixing it…or else." He growled and waved a hand then four very shamefaced Angels, familiar ones, now stood by him and knelt at his feet. He didn't tell them to stand however; he was pissed at them still.

Three playful but still worshipful and reverent Angels stood in front of him as well and waited, kneeling but were immediately told to stand. Kneeling was for the repentant and they had _nothing_ to repent for; those other four however _did_.

"I will fix it so that the others can wake up first. They have been locked up for far too long as it is." God said and waved a hand. The world spun backward it seemed and Time reversed itself. Evil was reborn and the virus was gone. Earth, trees, plants, food, water, people, animals, and all the Earth once held was restored. The air was fresh again and it was 21 years earlier. He even went as far as to remove 90% of the pollution from it and restored the Ozone Layer to the way it was before they'd destroyed most of it; a gift from their loving God himself. He handed them two boxes and waved to Lucifer. "Put these into the Winchesters and Bobby after they are thawed but right before he wakes them up." He pointed to Lucifer who explained they were cryogenically frozen nearby, in Bobby's Panic room actually. He'd made it his home there after he'd taken Dean's deal to save Sam from the cage and the battle so he could watch over them. Protect them.

"They are both in there but…the deal was I got Sam's body and Sam's soul would go into Dean's body to share his body with Dean's soul. I can't reverse it but they are both very much alive in there, trust me…they forgave me for all that I've done. They've been my only friends and companions all these years…they made it bearable by being kind to me, even when I didn't deserve it." He bowed at Gabriel and Castiel's feet. "I'm sorry I killed you, Gabe. I was foolish…let me make it up to you… and Cas, Dean is sad for you, and so is Sam. He will be so grateful you are alive."

"You kept them from me!" Castiel snapped. "You hid them!"

"I couldn't tell you! And I wanted to so badly! But the Angels were watching you, expecting me to do that. If they found them, they'd have killed them for refusing to let him make Dean his vessel…I promised not to let that happen. Or I would have told you, I swear!" Lucifer explained. "There was a bounty on their heads, Castiel; I couldn't risk Michael finding them!"

"You were going to _kill_ my friends?!" Castiel said glaring down at Michael, who nodded, as did the others. "You bastards! First you take my Angelic powers away and make me human. Then you break my connection to Heaven and then you make it so I can't find the people I stayed behind to find, all for _what_? Revenge? _Spite!"_ He lunged at Michael and them but was held back by his brothers. "How could you!"

"To punish you for not going along with our plans and to get you in place so that Lucifer would pity you and tell you where he was hiding the Winchesters, so we could kill them as well." Michael said and cringed at the fury in Castiel's shout as he fought to get to him; murder and death in his eyes for what he'd done to him and his Charges. "It was a good plan, but Lucifer figured it out and didn't do what we expected him to do. Which was go to you. That he never did."

"It wasn't safe, Castiel. For them or you. I did it to protect you both." Lucifer pleaded.

"You did the right thing." Castiel said. "You I forgive, them never!"

"I forgive you, too, Lucifer, I see you really are different than before. Surely it's not just because the world was gone…why are you _really_ different?" Gabe said, noticing the truth and Lucifer smiled, knowing he always had that gift to always see through to the truth of the matter and discern what was kept hidden; even if he lied more often and better than Lucifer himself did.

"I love them, Sam and Dean. I fell in love with them while I was watching over them…didn't mean to. Started out as lust and just grew over the years. I want them to love me but they never will unless I free them and fix the mess I helped make. And the people, the animals, life on the World, all are gone because of a stupid tantrum. All because Father left Heaven and we got cocky. Such a stupid reason to destroy something so perfect and beautiful…" Lucifer admitted. "Maybe if they come out to see a good world again, they will someday see I loved them enough to…change it for them…change myself to be a person they could love in return someday."

"They will, Son." God said hugging him. "They were meant for you, or are now. Time is funny that way, I'm never sure what is true when I change it half the time. It's always changing that way; that's what makes it all so worth saving, you know. The uncertainty that the souls within it create each time we change something in it; for the better or the worse. I just know it is a good thing this time and you will stay good, too. And they will love you someday. I foresee it. So be patient with them and don't give up on them doing so. But for now, let's fix this world first."

It was still breaking. The weather was whipping around them and chaotic. People were panicked and scared. Evil was running rampant and demons were everywhere. The horsemen were killing people daily and it was a nightmarish place. "Keep them locked up for now, let's fix this first." God said as if rethinking it, "They don't need to see this disaster again."

"We agree." The Angels all said. All but the four kneeling still. Dean/Sam and Bobby were fine as they were for now; the world needed helped first.

"Michael, get the damn horsemen put back where they belong, locked back up. Death already has left and went back to sleep. So don't disturb him. He's pissed enough. Give him a few Millenia to cool off, shall we?" God said cringing. His brother had been furious but had agreed to sleep again, on the condition he was not disturbed by Angels throwing tantrums ever again! "Zachariah, you do something about this weather, fix it, you know you can. Uriel, you get busy on getting some of these services working right for the people again. I see water pipes and mains busting, electric poles and wires down…start with those." He looked at Raphael and glared. "You sat in Heaven and didn't once peek down to see what your damn plan was doing to my World, did you! You were selfish and petty and I am so ashamed of you…you were proud and cruel and that will be punished, but not yet. You help these people. You heal them! And all the life on this planet, you can do it, it's your gift…if you'd used it sooner, my world wouldn't be so fucked up, would it!" God growled and Raphael said he was right and went to do as he was told.

"Gabriel, put stuff back to normal. Fix the broken buildings and such with your power as much as you can; use the trickster ones, too. Castiel, go guard them at Bobby's. No one but us gets in, I mean it! A demon tries it, you fry him! Balthazar, use that Time gift and fix some of the events for me; the Croatoan thing especially. Go, meet us back at Bobby's when you are done. I will keep working here with Lucifer." God said and then they got busy helping people to shelter and putting cars back to right-side up. Boarding up windows and healing up wounded while also exorcising the many demon-possessed people they found and exterminating the evil as they found it.

As they moved around the world, continent to continent, they made it right again. It was no better nor no worse than it was before they had went into the Cryo stasis, and was even better actually. There was much less evil now but then again…all but them and the Angels would forget any of it ever happened. Their friends and fellow hunters were restored as well; Ellen, Jo, Ash, even John as an Archangel to help guide them. He was in Bobby's living room awaiting orders and eager to see his sons again. A little confused by the shared body thing but he'd accepted it before coming down to live with them. He'd stay down here and help them fight now. An Archangel in his own Right, just as they would be once they got his gift for them in them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

With a nervous breath, Lucifer put in the combinations on the cylinders and made sure hot baths were made for them to thaw in further along with towels and robes. Clothes were laid out in their rooms. Medicines and vitamins awaited them as well, along with vaccinations needed to get them healthier. They were still twenty years older than before, despite the Time reversal. Only the world had reversed, not them. They were in the cylinders, frozen and Time was still passing for them. The outward reversing of Time hadn't effected them; the cylinders had been blessed. Lucifer had somehow locked them away from that. So they weren't reversed but everything else was.

They were in their sixties but looked no more than thirty or even late twenties; Bobby was the same, whereas he should be dead by now or around 80. Time had stood still for him, too…scruffy beard and ball cap included.

The gifts would de-age their insides to match their outsides finally, match them again, balance them out. Bobby would de-age a bit to nearly thirty like John and the boys but otherwise they would be fine.

Lucifer watched with concerned eyes as they slowly were de-thawed and their vitals got stronger; breathing a sigh of relief when the case opened. The Grace was shoved in and they glowed briefly then dimmed; Dean then fell as an uncoordinated heap into Lucifer's arms. Lucifer then kissed his temple and whispered. "I was so worried! Let's go get you warm, Baby." He held him close and carried him by himself up the stairs to the awaiting bath. Dean/Sam just eyed him with a confused look. "I'm just glad you're okay, ignore the sappy Archangel…I fixed it like I said I would try to; you're going to love what we did."

"We?" Dean asked hoarsely with a voice not used for years, still just getting used to talking again with his mouth. Finding it slower than the mental way he was used to. But sure they would get the hang of it again.

"Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar are here, too. And a few others…" Lucifer said as he helped him into the hot tub and let him soak into it in relief and a look of bliss on his face. "We're still friends, right? I'm still forgiven?"

He didn't want to lose them this way, not find out it was all just a lie.

"Still friends. Good friends; you're still forgiven." Dean said with one hazel eye showing, one green as well. Both were speaking and he saw that. "You fixed it? It's not dead out there anymore?" He eyed the window uncertainly. "Where are we?"

"It's fixed and the World is healing, thanks to Father and their help. He's making the other Angels, Uriel, Michael, Zachariah, and Raphael fix it with us since they did help break it, too. It's alive again, like it was before you were frozen." Lucifer reassured them, running more hot water in when it got too cold for them after a bit, letting out some of the colder water to do so. "Can you move more? Not so frozen? We're at Bobby's where we always were. I was just hiding you in the Panic room here. Angels and demons can't see into it apparently, that's why they never found you. I wasn't aware of that until after I put you in there."

"Yeah, I can move more, not well, but my feet are moving at the ankles and the wrists. The rest of me is still catching up." Dean said then pointed to his knees. "Help me work on that, would you? Lift my legs and bend my knees for me please?"

So they did therapy for him and then Lucifer lifted him out after his legs failed to hold him up. He let him dry off sitting on the toilet and offered him the robe. He slipped it on and then let him lean on him to walk along the wall to the bedroom. "I need help dressing, do you mind?" Dean asked softly, ashamed he had to do this.

"It's only until you get used to moving again on your own. We have wheelchairs downstairs for you, the manual kind. We'll do activities to get your circulation going better every day, too. Plus the massages should get the blood flowing better. Two to three days, tops, I promise." Lucifer told him as he helped Dean work on his underwear and pants, then his shirt, which he mostly did by himself; Lucifer only had to help with the more intricate parts. His fingers weren't that coordinated yet. "Ready to go downstairs, Baby?"

"Again with the 'Baby', what's up with you? You never called us that before." Dean said, both eye colors showing again. "We're friends, you should tell me this."

"I…I did something foolish while you were in stasis." Lucifer said embarrassed as he let Dean use the banister and his arm to walk down by himself, stopping often to get his legs working again when they threatened to give way on him.

"You molested us, why you naughty thing!" Dean teased him with a smile.

"No, they were airtight, I couldn't have done that." Lucifer sputtered in embarrassment still. "I fell in love with you guys…shit, shouldn't have said that…forget I said it…I was going to tell you later, if you seemed receptive to it. I'm sorry, we'll just stay friends if you won't consider it…"

"We might…not saying we won't. Let's start with friendship first, work from there…don't push us, okay? It may get there, try saying it again when we act like we feel that way, too…that's the way humans do it." Dean advised.

"I don't know human. You will have to teach me." Lucifer said. "I can stay with you still, right?"

"What about Hell? Don't you need to Rule there?" Dean asked.

"Hell is…well, it's mine, but I can rule it from here. I never liked it there. Never cared for Demons or what they did; they annoy me most of the time. It's mine but a few trips from time to time will keep it managed. I find myself loathe to let go of you or to leave you for very long… I love you very much, you know." He looked down as he said this and Dean used his hold on him to lower himself to the seat of the wheelchair and got comfortable. "Can I stay with you?"

"You can stay." Dean said touching his face, touched he cared for him that way and was so gentle with helping with his care, which showed he did love him after all. Dean didn't love Lucifer exactly, he loved Sam; but there was an abiding affection between them. One that he knew could grow into love one day if given time to and nurtured with tenderness and care for each other. He was willing to try and he saw that Lucifer was desperate for them to try, too. "Sam and I are fond of you now and rather like having you around. You can stay near us, the room next door, if you like."

He smiled up at Sam's old face, and realized it was no longer Sam's face…it was different. It was more angular in places, rounded on some others. His hair was longer down to his lower back and straight but back in a ponytail at his neck and a darker brown, almost mahogany. His skin was darker, more tanned in appearance. His eyes were reddish brown, not hazel, with barely a pupil. He wasn't Sam anymore; somehow Time had changed that and remade his appearance into another man that just seemed to have a body like Sam's. Sam looked exactly like Sam inside their body and this difference made Dean smile more. "You are very different looking now, not like Sam at all… I like it. You are very handsome, Lucifer."

"Luce, please. Not Lucifer. I'm nothing like he used to be, like I used to be. I want to be Luce now, not Lucifer ever again; at least to you guys? Please?" Lucifer asked quietly as they walked and wheeled to the living room.

"Luce, I like it." Dean teased him and he smiled fondly back at the man; Lucifer squeezing his shoulder briefly before moving away. Dean's eyes lit up in shock as he spotted John on the couch and he teared up. Trying to get up, he nearly toppled onto his face and Lucifer caught him, helping him walk to his Dad and fall into his arms crying. "Dad!"

"I'm here, son. I'm back. There's a lot we have to talk about but it can wait…don't cry…I missed you boys, too. I love you." John said rocking him. Strange eyes greeted his and he smiled into them. One eye green, the other hazel, glowing slighting. Love shining out. "Hello, Sam, I see you in there, too. I know everything. It's fine."

"So you know we share Dean's body, our souls are joined?" Sam said using the mouth.

"Yes, I know. I'm not surprised Dean and you did this. You always were very close and self-sacrificing, like me. It's a family trait apparently." John said smirking. "So…how's this work?"

"Well, either one of us can be in charge of the body or both of us. When we both are in charge, we compromise…I get the right, Dean gets the left. We share the sex organs, the mouth, the nose, that kind of thing." Sam said. "But we're always both present and aware of what the body is doing, even if we're in the background while the other is using it."

"Your voice is different when you speak, almost like your own…when Dean spoke before, he sounded like himself. What is it like when you both speak?" John asked and they all listened.

"Like this." Sam and Dean spoke at the same time and he nodded, getting it now. It was like both of their voices combined to make one unique voice that like both of theirs at the same time.

Both were separate in there but also joined. "You lovers in there?" John asked to verify what he had heard.

"Yes, we are. Always wanted to be, too, but didn't because we saw it as wrong before. It's not when he's in here so we became lovers. It's how we joined so completely in the first place. We were soulmates." Dean explained and hugged him. "Thought we lost you for forever."

"Never that, You'd have seen me again." John said hugging him back, glad to have them back as well. Then he saw Lucifer eying them with love and realized he would need to accept him someday, too. He loved his sons and John swore to help Lucifer with that, too. Help them love him back.

It was because of him that Creation had been saved and fixed after all; no other Angels was willing to regret what they had done enough to even think it should be. He alone had missed the world and all that had once been it, over all the others. Except for Castiel and his brothers, who were their friends and allies from before, of course.

Lucifer wheeled his chair to him when Dean waved for it and he obediently helped him into it. Dean wheeled himself into the kitchen for a beer and got a bucket with some for the others, too. Bobby wheeled in beside him and pulled him into a hug, grateful tears on his face. "I missed you, boys."

"We're okay. Just one person now, but then again, we kind of were before…two sides of each other, you know." Dean said. "I see that now."

"Yes, you were." Bobby agreed and stole a beer from him. "Glad John's back though, he looks good…for an Archangel. Lucifer seems very fond of you boys…have you noticed?" He had to bring it up; they had a Right to know.

"He told us and I said we'd see, let it grow first between us from fondness for each other to love. He agreed to it." Dean told him. Looking down at his beer as it fumed briefly. "We have grown very fond of him over the years…very close to him as it is."

"I noticed, I heard your conversations. We still have that mind thing with him, do you think?" Bobby had to ask.

"We should check." Sam said speaking now and they called him in.

'_Can you hear me?'_ Dean sent to Lucifer.

'_Yes. Hey, our link is still up, yay!'_ Lucifer smiled happily at that.

'_And me?_' Bobby sent.

'_Yes, and you. It's good that we can still talk telepathically, soul to soul…I was afraid we'd lose that.'_ Lucifer admitted. '_Call me Luce, Bobby, not Lucifer? You are close to me, the others are fine, but not you three, please?'_

'_Luce is fine.'_ Bobby said. _'Friends still, too, not to worry. You did bad things but it wasn't all your fault…others did them, too. At least you're sorry you did them. I've yet to hear a single apology from the others.'_

'_They don't see what they did wrong. I do, I did everything wrong and destroyed the world with them, I'm just as guilty here.'_ Lucifer sent.

'_But you are trying to do better, out of genuine regret and realizing you messed up; and that counts more. So let it go and keep trying.' _Bobby said. _'Tell you what, I'll make you a deal…you keep trying to be better, help with hunts, and I'll train you to hunt and fight as we do; fight with them, the boys, what do you say? I'll trust you and give you a chance…as long as you keep trying.'_

He held out a hand and Lucifer shook it_. 'I'll keep trying, friend."_ Lucifer sent back then broke the connection, taking a beer of his own. The others wheeled out first then he followed, sitting by Dean when he patted a cushion for him. Blushing as he realized Dean really did want him there. That he wasn't just doing it to be nice. "Thank you." Lucifer told him and was surprised by a peck to his cheek from Dean/Sam, shocking the room as well.

"You're welcome." Dean said then they got talking. The others seeing it would do no good to say anything so they let it go. And they got to the details they needed to know.

"You are Archangels, like John. I had Grace put into you when you woke up. It is also Grace that only I can remove, no one else. Not even Michael or the others, not like they did to Castiel…you will never be forced to be human again nor can anyone break your connection to Heaven or me. Only I can do that. You belong to me now, they can't touch you." God told them. He stood by the fireplace in front of them as he spoke. "I 'm leaving Gabe, Cas, and Bal with you four to help with your mission on Earth now. John, you will be my liaison. You will stay here when on Earth and in Heaven when called to. I will relay orders for them through you. Lucifer, you will stay with them as well but make sure to run Hell well or you will be required to spend more time there."

He then explained their friends were alive again, the World was back to its normal state as they used to know it, but with some less evil in it; he'd gotten rid of the worst of it for now himself while they got back on their feet. They were essentially still older, Dean and Sam in their sixties, Bobby in his eighties, but frozen in aging at thirty or the early twenties; Bobby as well. Just de-aged, Archangelic, and Immortal now.

Their mission was fairly simple, protect the World, his Creation, his humans and such, and don't let this harm come to his world again. That's why they would remember it; so it would never again be repeated. They weren't to hunt but guide the hunters, make themselves known to them if necessary. Help the psychic kids, some were still around. They were to round them up and move them in here, assimilate them with their people here. He would give them a list of the ones Azazel hadn't killed.

Vic, Nancy, Dorian, Dante, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Missouri, and their hunter friends were to be brought up to speed and included in their mission; Grace and such would be given when it was time to. This was an order and they knew it. God meant for their friends and loved ones to join their fight.

"It won't be peace on Earth but it can be a better place to live, you will make it so." God said firmly. "My world is in your hands. I expect you guys to care for it better this time than my Angels did. Michael and them will not touch you again, I will make sure of it."

"What about an Apocalypse, what if they start another one?" Dean asked worried, they'd do their part but what about the others that had done it the first time?

"Oh, they won't be doing that…trust me." God said coldly, eyed flinty. "I bless your union already, Lucifer and Dean; when you decide to pursue it. You won't Fall, either of you, when you Mate, I promise." He went to pop away then held up a finger as if remembering something then tapped Gabriel's chest hard and sent him to his knees. "I prefer you as a Major Trickster god now. So I'm taking your Grace away. You are still my son, their brother, and I love you and will work with you. I just think the world would be a better place with you and your god powers watching over it, too."

"Yes, Father." Gabriel said, standing up carefully and groaning, glowing softly but otherwise okay. "You could have warned me first, that hurt."

"Now where would the fun have been in that?" God teased him and grinned. Gabriel nodded and agreed. He and his Dad shared the same sense of humor and this was one such moment it showed. "I will be watching you guys, make me proud." Then the glowing man was gone.

"So…how about a movie?" Dean suggested to relax them and alleviate the tension in the air. They could discuss the mission thing later, he'd decided. Then he glanced over and saw Lucifer's hand nearby, letting his hand hover near Lucifer's, as if unsure he should hold it or not. Lucifer decided for him when he gently wrapped his fingers around Dean's and smiled happily with a small smile down at their clasped hands.

"Sounds great, no 'end of the world' stuff, please?" Castiel said taking a seat by Lucifer, the others taking seats in chairs nearby. Bobby said he'd be back, he had some calls to make. John went to go help, in case he had to go tell them in person. The others settled into to watch some comedy about a guy trying live with a roommate that would have driven even a Saint to kill him…and then some.

"I'm betting he sleeps with the guy's girlfriend 'accidentally' in the first half hour…" Gabriel said in a sing-songy voice, "He seems the type, probably will say he was doing it to show him she was cheating on him or something…"

"And he did say it was his birthday… so he'll probably eat his cake on him, or sit on it." Dean pointed out. Guy was a real jerk, corn ball and all. He'd have punched the guy three scenes ago!

Right then the guy tripped and fell face first into it then had the nerve to say it tasted good! Dean just smiled smugly. The others just laughed.

He also scooted closer to Lucifer to rest his head on his shoulder and felt sleepy but tried to stay awake. Lucifer's arm went around him then and pulled him close, and soon he was out, exhausted from his still recovering from the stasis. He'd be tired for a few days like this and Lucifer meant to take care of him during that time. He'd also need to work on his muscle movements, get his body used to walking, and such again. Twenty years was a long time to stay still and he would need the help.

But he'd be fine in a couple days, God has reassured them.

So they let him sleep and watched the movie, just grateful they were together…

And the world was whole and better again, and much brighter and newer than it had been twenty years ago for them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Weeks later)

(Epilogue)

Michael came into the room and John looked up from the couch, then down again, barely acknowledging him over the file he was reading. Reviewing it in case it required the boys being involved. Lucifer had taken the role as their hunting partner so they only got the worst cases. No need to send a nuclear bomb to nuke an ant hill, he thought in amusement. Michael saw he'd have to be less subtle.

He had to do this. He was sorry, he'd been foolish to listen to the others. He now saw Lucifer's point. He regretted destroying God's Creation that way, hunting down his most loved heroes, and basically becoming evil himself in the process. It was time he let them know he was.

Kneeling at John's feet, he lowered his head and waited for him to notice him again.

"Yes, Michael. Pretty as you are in that position, I don't think you understand or mean what you are showing with it. Speak and leave." John growled.

"I'm sorry, I should never have done what I did. I listened to the wrong people, was proud and got too full of myself. I hurt those that I should have protected. I'm so sorry and do regret what I've done." Michael said looking up now and was surprised to see John's eyes on his lips, a flare of desire going through them briefly before being gone. But he'd noticed it. And part of him had liked it.

The rest of him was too sorry to take notice of it. It just wanted them to know he wanted to do better now. "Father told us but now I get it…Lucifer was right. We should never have done anything that we did, to them or the world. I want to do better, be a better Angel like I should have been before. I just wanted you to know that and hope you will forgive me for it someday…I will earn it and I really need it. I'm so very sorry." Michael pleaded, eyes sweeping them; their eyes were tentative but Lucifer's were happy, glad he'd come to his senses. Raphael knelt by Michael as well, but John's eyes stayed on Michael and betrayed none of what he may be feeling. This made them both distinctly nervous. Michael's tongue crept out to moisten his lips nervously and John's eyes unwillingly followed it's journey. Michael watched this as well and his stomach did a strange flip at the strange flicker of desire that slipped out again then was gone.

Ignoring it again. He had no idea how else to deal with it.

"Forgiven, your Father said so. Now go do your part. Be better and…we'll see." John said quietly, eyes still locked on Michael's as if sending the message straight to him, not just both of them. "Be better and more will come for us."

"Yes, Sir." They both said but again Michael and John stared and he looked down to see John hard at those words as he said them. "We'll do better." Michael said for both of them.

John nodded wordlessly and knew he was really saying Michael would; and was happy for it. Raphael, too, but not quite in the same way.

"Go now, get to work." John ordered them and they stood, straightened their clothes, and popped away. John's gaze lingering over Michael's body as he left. Unwilling to look away until he was gone from sight. He was attracted to the Angel and smiled. He hadn't felt this way for a while so he was willing to wait to see where it led and savor the feeling of feeling it again. Sure he could claim Michael later if he wanted to but not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Michael's Change of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Some hinted sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Their souls share Dean's body now, Sam's soul is joined with Dean's but sometimes still control the body separately.**

**It's more of a romantic one with some hunts and stuff mixed in. It's going to focus more on the intended Mates finding each other though, so enjoy. And I intend to make each mating different and go differently for each pair (but they all will end up happily Mated…eventually; Zachariah's already planned but Raphael and Uriel still need some suggestions…hint, hint. So if you have any ideas on how they come together, send me the ideas, I'd love to hear them, I have four pairings to do, so I'm willing to get creative. All suggestions are welcome, fans!**

**Here are the pairings: Michael/John, Raphael/Bobby, Castiel/Jo, Uriel/Ash , Balthazar/Dante, Gabriel/Missouri, and Zachariah/Dorian. The order is set in the next chapter and you will know what they will be in order from. Suggestions would be most welcome on how their courtships, however brief, may progress. Just keep in mind they will be brief ones and fall in love fast, feel for each other from the start and no being with others to make the other Mate jealous enough to want them, that won't be necessary. I'll do quirky, funny, amusing, romantic, angsty, even downright weird if I get a good enough idea…so suggestions will be welcome!**

**Plot: **Well, the intendeds have been chosen and Michael is up first. John has plans for the proud Archangel and he's fully intending to use them all on his man…once he claims him. Let's see how that progresses, shall we? And, yes, they get kinky. John's just that kinky of kind of man, didn't you see that coming? Lol!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean waited by the tree and saw Lucifer stop under it, looking around. He watched the confused Archangel search for something, trying to sense something with desperation and happily realized it was him. He was drawn to him, Dean admitted, Sam said the same. They almost loved him now. But not as much as Lucifer loved them. God had said they would but it wasn't there yet.

He waited for him to notice him and then smiled down at him with mixed eyes as he spotted Dean in the tree. His brown eyes watching him curiously before climbing up himself to sit by him. Legs swinging and hips touching, they both held onto the thick branch and smiled at each other. "I was wondering where you went to." Lucifer said softly, eyes on Dean's face lovingly. "I woke up and you were gone…the bed was cold…I missed you there."

He'd cuddled and held them last night. Then they'd kissed and talked but hadn't slept much beyond a short two hour nap; though He and Bobby, as well as the others, did need more than he'd gotten…as Archangels but also human they still needed it but Dean and Sam hadn't been that tired last night. Most other nights they just cuddled and slept in Lucifer's arms after some kissing and talking; they just weren't to the sex stage yet. So they had settled for cuddling, kissing, and talking instead; along with sleeping in the same bed since their beds seemed so empty otherwise without the other one there to hold them. Another sign their love was growing; one they happily welcomed.

They talked mostly about their childhoods. And their lives growing up. Lucifer's was sad and harsh. Dean thought and hated all he'd went through. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out for walk." Dean said smiling at the sunbeams showing through the leaves overhead. Head angled up to look at them better as they talked.

"And the tree climbing was part of the walking?" Lucifer teased him and Dean chuckled.

"Yes, it was." Dean said and nudged him to look up. "It's so pretty up here, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is." Lucifer said eyes on Dean. He was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Dean caught his look and sighed.

"I meant the sun in the leaves, silly." Dean corrected him but still blushed a little at his compliment; thanks to Sam and his tendency to do that. Not his own, or so he told himself.

"I think they pale in comparison to you guys. Everything else always does…you are the best." Lucifer said softly, kissing his cheek. "I'd much rather look at you instead, for Eternity really."

"Flatterer." Dean said gruffly but smiled graciously at the man. "You look handsome, too, I suppose."

"Not compared to you, but thank you, too." The Archangel said and looked up then. "It is pretty though, I suppose." That twinkling sunlight was a welcome sight since he hadn't seen it for twenty or so years…well, more like fifteen. Not since the nuclear plants had begun to blow up and spew toxins in the sky to blot it out…but he was very happy it was back. Such a pretty sun they had…he hadn't thought about it much before but now…he appreciated everything about the world, even something as mundane as the sunlight through leaves; which he also hadn't seen for years. Trees and plants had died out shortly after the sun had went away. "I missed this. It's been almost fifteen years since I've seen the sun…let alone a living tree or a leaf. The nuclear plants took them away. I missed them when they were gone." Sunlight hit his eyes then and Dean saw them glowing a golden brown in its light and thought they were beautiful as well. Just as pretty as the sunlight in the leaves. Then he looked up to admire the leaves again. It was so serene up here and so nice to spend it here with Lucifer…the man they _almost_ loved.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Dean smirked and they watched the sun shoot through the leaves at intervals and stayed that way for a while. "Still love me?" He asked not looking away from the sunlit leaves. His heart warm thanks to Lucifer being with him.

"Yes, I love you still." Lucifer said and asked. "Why?"

"Just checking." Dean teased and smiled. "I'm very fond of you, too."

"Good." Lucifer said and they settled into a comfortable silence then. "Dean?"

"Yes, Luce?" Dean answered.

"You will love me someday, right? This isn't a temporary thing we have?" Lucifer asked shyly.

"No, it's not. I'm just not as in love as you are, but I'm getting there…I will love you someday; I'm sure of it. Just as much as I love Sam and he loves me…we both will love you this way, too…when we're ready." Dean said softly and took his hand to show he meant it. "Someday soon I suspect."

"I hope so." Lucifer said and they got quiet again; neither feeling the need to speak of it any further.

Lucifer knew Dean and Sam cared for him, were almost loving him, and was willing to wait for them. He'd waited twenty years to be with them already so now he found that made him infinitely patient enough to wait for them even longer; as long as it would take them to love him back. Now that he knew they would, he'd wait for them for Eternity…even longer if it had been called for, too.

Soon after that, Lucifer tugged them down and decided a real hike was in order and got in the car to go to the state park where there were several trails just for that purpose; bringing a picnic lunch along for a picnic date with them as well. Which he kept in the car until they were ready to eat. And, as they picked their way through the forest, they found themselves enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them.

And wondered if they had ever seen or been in a more relaxing place before.

Hand in hand they walked, enjoying their date and never once stopped to think that this was something neither of them had ever expected to find in their lifetimes or dared to have for themselves either; at least not before dying to get there, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael zapped at the dark spot on the wall again and touched the woman's head, helping her lay down on the chair and laying her head back. She'd been possessed but she was fine now, he thought. Her reddish brown hair flowed over her shoulder and he eyed the Met's ball cap in her shopping bag. Both reminded him annoyingly of the red-haired man at home…again!

He'd been unable to stop thinking of him all morning and he'd even been fascinated by the way he poured his damn coffee. Which had prompted his early start for the day to escape the disturbing feeling in his chest everytime he looked at him, smelled him, heard him, or even just thought of the nosy bastard. He hated that man but still…he permeated his thoughts.

Why was he thinking of him now anyway? Was Bobby thinking of him, too? Was he the only one of them feeling this way…? He hoped not. Raphael thought with surprising longing but caught himself doing it then grumbled in irritation as he left her resting at the hospital. He'd checked her in and said he'd found her passed out on a bench. That was his story, nice and vague, but also simple, just as Bo…that annoying man had advised them to do in this situation. He stubbornly refused to think of him again, or even say his damn name…see him get past that barrier, hah!

But still his mind wandered as a flannel shirted man past him on the street, causing a pang of longing to hit his heart and mind. One he'd deny to his dying day, if he had his way.

He swore he'd forget that annoying red-haired man. He just had to keep doing his job and eventually he would. The trick was not to think about him or let himself think about him, or let anything remind himself of him…yeah, that was the ticket. He told himself smugly and sipped the hot coffee the waitress gave him as he rested nearby between tasks.

Bobby, er, the man he would not be mentioning or thinking of again, would be properly ignored and forgotten by the time he returned to report to John tonight about what he'd done so far. He was sure he could do it; he just had to stick to his guns here and it would happen.

Or so he told himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Gabriel were sparring as Jo and Missouri walked by in deep conversation then turned to look at them and smiled. They waved to the Archangels and the women moved on, hands moving excitedly now. Probably discussing the new plans for fight training again; they all had been discussing it since they all had finally arrived. The Psychic kid, Andy, was upstairs still healing from his injuries he'd gotten when some demons had tried to rip him apart but otherwise he was fine. He would be the first. Jake was nearby, not dead at all; he'd survived his 'death' apparently, but had some scars from it. Sam had not been gentle when he tried to kill him before. God had fixed him but on the condition he never used his powers that way again; as he prayed for him to save and forgive him for what he'd done.

They'd held the door shut while he crawled off and nearly died nearby. They'd assumed he'd been dead until Andy had told them about Jake saving him a few days before. Sam had been shocked but forgiving. Jake had been duped then blackmailed into doing it by Azazel; he'd been there himself so he wasn't judging him. He'd liked the guy before in Cold Oak; so he was willing for give him a chance to prove himself good again. He'd saved Andy after all, so they figured there was some good in him.

Lily was powerless however but alive. She was staying with Missouri in town. She was still recovering from her powers killing her lover and Missouri had offered to help her with some therapy and a room to sleep in in return for her helping with the cooking and cleaning of the house they would share. Lily had jumped at it. Something about Missouri's power and the warmth of the woman herself made her feel safe, so she wanted to stay close to her. She was still weary of the others but still taking the time to talk to and getting to know them. She was still very broken up by what had happened but Missouri always made her feel like it was going to be okay someday and she needed that most of all. For now.

Those were all they had found so far, that John had been told to go find. More would follow; these three would find homes for now.

Jodi came in smiling and took a coffee from Bobby now, watching the pair spar as well.

"They seem evenly matched." She observed.

"Yes, they are." Bobby said and handed her a file. "Here's the creature doing the killings in town. We'll hunt it at nightfall for you, we got this."

"Thanks, Bobby. With the three deaths so far, I was worried." Jodi said reading it. "A werewolf? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it's a full moon again tonight. So he'll be looking for another heart." Bobby said sadly. "We'll get him this time…now that we're on the case."

"I know I should have said something before but it was so weird and I was investigating it as discreetly as I could. Once I realized it wasn't a serial killer cutting the hearts out, I knew I needed you to identify it for me." Jodi said adding some cream to it.

"Glad you did." Bobby said. Then they sat watching as others began to spar as well and chuckled as Ash got his ass handed to him by Dorian soon after their bout began. "He's going to feel this one." He said chuckling. "She doesn't pull her punches."

"Doesn't hurt a man to get knocked down a peg or two sometimes. He'll live." Jodi teased and laughed as Ash hit the ground again, a leg sweep this time. "He really should have seen that coming."

"Yeah, he really should have. She's even telegraphing her moves at times to test him, she usually doesn't do that. She's going fairly easy on him." John agreed. "Although right now I have to admit…my niece can be brutal when training, damn!" Ash was flying again; this time right into a pricker bush. "Ow! That's not going to be pleasant…"

They all laughed as she helped him up and brushed him off then he got to picking the spurs off his ass and legs. His back was Dorian's job since she'd practically thrown him into it. She must have agreed with him since she decided to help him clean the clingy little spurs off him also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael lay on his cloud and ran hands over his abs, fighting the feelings inside him and groaning. He'd never felt this before and it was killing him. He soon was stroking himself again and went lower. Groaning in pleasure as he came in contact with his groin and began to stroke there, taking himself in hand and working himself slowly; unable to resist the one action that took away the driving need he was feeling.

His eyes slid closed as he stroked and went harder, faster, and moans escaped. And then he felt like he was on fire and semen shot out of him in a white arc, landing nearby and he gasped. He'd never wanted this before. Never desired more but now…it was there.

An unbidden image of John before him got him hard again, his hand creeping lower instinctively to touch himself as word's floated from the image now. '_That's it, slave, work it, come closer while you do.'_

In his mind, he did just that, the fantasy making him rock into his hand more. His desire building more than before.

"_Suck me now."_ The image said, revealing a long thick dick and his mouth watered for it. So the fantasy version of himself soon knelt before the man then took the head tentatively in his lips and licked it, only going lower as a phantom hand urged him to, and letting it teach him how to suck it better_. 'We cum together.'_ The image ordered him and he nodded. His hand working himself faster and harder and he was so close! _'Yeah, that's the way….good boy….gonna cum in your throat, let me in…_' It ordered moaning softly, hand holding him down still.

And he relaxed his throat as much as he could and soon his dick filled it again and again; fucking it and he took every inch of him eagerly sucking him softly and licking the sides of him as he did it. _'Cum!'_ the image ordered and they did. He didn't taste the cum but thought he might have felt it. Savored the fantasy of it doing that in his throat; John taking him as he saw fit and came hard again from that alone. "John!" He moaned loudly as he climaxed and fell to the cloud gasping.

He sat up with a sticky hand and brushed it clean on the cloud then ran it through his hair in confusion. "How can I want him? How can I want something so depraved, to be controlled by him and enjoy it? What is wrong with me?" He asked himself softly, confusion filling him.

"It's called Kink, brother." Castiel said approaching him. "Many humans enjoy it, too. I don't see why you would be ashamed you do…it's not like he's not your intended Mate or anything."

"Intended Mate?" Michael said.

"Yes, Intended Mate." Castiel said joining him to sit. "See, us Angels down there fixing creation is great, it's a good start…but it doesn't fix us _personally_. It leaves us vulnerable to making the same mistakes again…so he assigned us Mates among the Winchesters and the others in their family to teach us to love the humans more; even us that already did. Ours are rewards for being good, yours are…rehabilitation of sorts and you will come to value Creation and humans more as you love your Mate and learn to love them the way you see your Mate's doing. You will do nothing to hurt them again eventually because it wouldn't be in you to anymore. It's his way of retraining you, you see."

"So…this feeling….It's because I am John's?" Michael said. "What about the others?"

"They will grow feelings soon for their intendeds as well, not to worry. And the feelings will be reciprocated. He has put the emotions in both partners, so you will love each other; that is guaranteed." Castiel said.

"Whose with who?" Michael asked curiously.

"I'm with Jo Harvelle, Gabriel is with…Missouri Mosely, the Seer. Father feels she will be a good influence on his lessons; so he doesn't go too far with them anymore, like he usually does. She will…temper him, so to speak. Um…Balthazar is for Dante, they are of the same temperament and there was an attraction between them before this, so they are suited. Raphael is with Bobby, they are both scholarly and of similar passions; they are suited as well. Plus Bobby has always been alone since he lost Karen and deserves someone to love him and Raphael needs someone that will stand up to him and keep his ego in check when its gets out of hand; Bobby will do that for him like he always has for Dean. Keep them humble in his own hardnosed and gruff way." Cas smiled fondly at that thought then went on. "Dorian is to be with Zachariah. Father feels her kinky side will tame him into a nicely Submissive state. Since he is inherently Submissive under all that pride and subterfuge. She will control him well and see through any of his attempting any conniving actions; she won't fall for them. As a Dommes in her own right, she's used to men like him and will know how to break that habit and retrain him to be a better Archangel; a more Submissive Mate to suit her needs as well as his. And he will learn to crave her before he confesses he loves her and becomes obsessed with her. The Submission will come later. She craves a Submissive, not a boyfriend, and he will suit that purpose. Uriel is for Ash, the mullet haired guy. He will work up to his attraction, they both will, and will find love eventually…once his pride and arrogance fall to his feelings for Ash, who will not be able to love him until he does. It will happen, Father has planned it. You are the first to fall, then Raphael, then me, then Gabriel, and on and on in order until we are all Mated in turns. It will only take us days to Mate to them. He saw no reason to draw out the courtships."

"So I should go to him…sometime soon?" Michael said, not saying no but just making sure.

"Yes, but not yet. The feelings just kicked in, am I wrong?" Castiel said eying his seed on his lap.

"Yes, they did." Michael said blushing.

"Give it time to grow until both of you can't resist and John claims you, not you him. He makes the final move. He's the dominant one in the relationship, the Alpha, so he must decide when you Mate finally and how it progresses. Just visit more, be friendly, not too obvious, be respectful…and a few 'Sirs' would be a very good seduction tool as well, along with the eye contact and smiling." Castiel said smiling. "Your Submissive side is so cute, brother, never knew you had it in you…good for you."

"He makes me feel…weak. I melt inside when he looks at me now. I want to serve him…make him happy; please him more than myself. It's different than I'm used to." Michael said. "I like it, but…I'm just saying."

"He feels the same way. But you make him feel stronger, like he wants to take charge of every aspect of your being and love it for you and himself. It is what makes him so perfect as our general here on Earth now. He's really good at the control thing. Mark my words, your Mating will go well when it happens. He would never hurt you, Michael. It's a great pairing actually. You are the General of Heaven's Armies and John will the General for the ones there on Earth. It's actually a natural conclusion that both generals would Mate to each other; since they will need to work together more later on. God would never pair us with anyone that would be wrong for us." Castiel reassured him and got up to go.

"Do you feel drawn to your Mate yet?" Michael asked Castiel as he walked off.

"No, not much yet. I've noticed she is very pretty for a human though… it's a start." Castiel said smiling at that thought. "I like her smile."

"John's is nice, too." Michael admitted quietly. "It makes me feel funny inside."

"It's love, brother, let it in and let it grow…it feels much better once you do." Castiel advised.

"So you are open to love, too?" Michael asked softly, and Castiel's features softened as he kept smiling.

"Yes, I am. But then again…I always have been. Even before this, I've just been waiting for the right one to love, that would be My Mate…if I got one. I loved long before this and will again. I loved the humans and creations, as did Gabe and Bal; you four were the only ones that couldn't…and now you can learn why we did. And you will, too." Castiel reassured him. "Love feels great, trust me."

"It does so far." Michael said then worried. "The others won't hurt him for this, would they?" Loving Michael shouldn't get John hurt, he was sure of that much at least.

"No, though it would be fun to see them try to. He'd wipe the floor with them. He's too powerful and they know it. They won't touch him for anything, trust me. John is safe, just love him, do your part." Castiel said patting his shoulder. "John Winchester is one tough bastard and the most powerful man alive…no one can hurt him, least of all them."

"I hope not." Michael said and sat quietly thinking. Wondering if he would mess this up or if he could really make this work. He'd never had a Mate before…what if he messed up?

Then decided to at least try, since Father had seen fit to give him a Mate. He should at least try to do it right. And popped out to work then decided to visit John later to report his progress; to flirt a little, too…discreetly of course.

Xxxxxxx

(two days later)

John was almost ready to cum while showering and working himself from images of his hand being Michael's mouth when he heard a bang and clatter outside the shower. He quickly peeked out and almost laughed and groaned in despair at the same time.

Michael had popped in and landed wrong. Taken out the mirror and bounced of the toilet seat with his knee then fell head first, ass up, into the trash can which was scattered all over the floor. He struggled to right himself while John ached to do something else to him. A newer thing than before and one he was thinking the man would enjoy. He eventually wound up kneeling since the toilet seat was busted in half, the mirror was shattered, and trash and various sized pieces of glass were strewn everywhere, glinting dangerously in the light. Michael thrashed as he tried to get free of the bent can and merely ended up embedding more glass in his flesh and bleeding more from the cuts.

"I'm sorry, I came to report in…and lost my balance on the sink…it's sure small in here, damn!" Michael said picking out glass from his chest and back, what he could reach anyway, where he'd rolled in it. Some larger pieces were embedded in his forehead and bleeding. He wasn't worried about those. He was just too embarrassed to face the man and tears pricked his eyes. So much for flirting when you looked like a stupid idiot that had never teleported before! John would never notice him romantically now, he thought in despair. So he gave up on it. He kept his eyes on his chest as he tugged the glass out and put it in the trash can as he worked.

John huffed and knelt by him carefully avoiding the glass as well and tugged at the glass in his forehead. Michael cringed as he did so; not realizing he had even approached him. "Relax, I'm just helping. You're injured here." John soothed him and Michael wiped his tears away, eyes averted in shame.

"I usually land better than this, it's just…" Michael struggled with his confession here. "I was distracted."

"By what?" John said disapprovingly. He could have been hurt much worse, what had distracted him that much?

"You. You were….touching yourself and I was watching you….do that_ thing_ with yourself under the water…" Michael said blushing again.

"Did you like watching me?" John said and eyed the man's erection that clearly showed he had.

"Yes, Sir…I wanted…" Michael let the sentence trail off now.

"What did you want to do?" John said getting closer. His face nearer, his lips hovering over Michael's and his hand edging to Michael's groin already; unsure of if they were supposed to do this.

"I wanted to suck you, to please you, not let your hand do it for me…I wanted to touch you…Sir." Michael admitted, his hand creeping to John's groin as well.

"Yes…" John said softly as he leaned in and kissed him softly, his tongue sneaking out to caress that full lower lip and seam until he gasped in pleasure and let him in. His tongue finding Michael's and teasing it then tangling with in passion. Their hands tugged at each other now, their clothes and skin; groins forgotten, the need to touch bare skin all they craved. "Baby…" He moaned as Michael kissed along his neck and ear, whimpers of need escaping his lips as he did it. "Bed, if we do this, we need a bed."

"Okay…" Michael moaned and they popped there, landing softly on it and bouncing a little, but still kissing and lost in each other. Clothes and all previous injuries healed and long gone now as Michael's body arched into John's touch and body as well; offering himself fully to him already. "Please…please?"

"What do you want?" John whispered while sucking on his ear, fingers working into him despite his earlier decision to wait for that.

"More…you, just you…" Michael begged.

John lined up and worked in slowly then, using his legs to lift him up and hold him in place, entering his hole slow and easy until he was filled and tight around him. Michael gasping in pain and pleasure and John waiting to move. Soon he relaxed around him and John moved, taking him carefully then harder. The Angel's head falling back in helpless bliss and he clutched the sheets beside him tightly. He worked his dick while he made love to him, claiming him more with every thrust. "Mine!" He said possessively now and Michael moaned again, saying he was his! "Look at me, Michael. Look at me while I take you! See who you belong to now." John ordered and Michael's head lifted, his blue eyes locking with John's as ordered; ecstasy and love shining from them. John's reflecting the same. His Dominance asserting itself over the man as well; his eyes showing that clearly as well. Michael's softening in Submission and their kinks clicking together between them now as they moved and neither complained about that aspect either.

Love filled John now and so did many ideas for what he could now do to his very Submissive Mate in the future; things they both may enjoy. And he found himself liking that part best. He'd ask about the Master stuff later; he was sure Michael would enjoy that part, too.

For now, he took him deeper and growled as he came in him, Michael following with a shout; his own seed shooting out and hitting them both in white spurts and gasping for breath as the new pleasure he felt, the love they now shared. "Master…" He purred as he gazed up at John, still softening inside him and sighed as he pulled out to wipe them off, hating the gorgeous man leaving their bed so soon but rejoiced when he returned. "I belong to you now, Master."

"Yes, you do, Lover." John said possessively. "You are mine now, only _mine_. My Slave. My Mate."

"Yes, I am." Michael said, having no idea what kind of Submissive he needed but willing to be whatever he wanted him to be and whatever kind he needed him to be for him. Willing to do anything he wanted now without question and only if he loved him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Michael." John said cuddling him close now and kissing him softly, Michael letting him lead it and softly kissing him back but not taking charge. "My Submissive now, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Sir." Michael agreed, he'd expected that. But not the wanting it so much, that was a surprise.

"But only in the bedroom, never out there in front of people. I'm not ashamed of my kinks but this is _our_ thing. It's private, and I am loath to share it with anyone else like that. That would cheapen it and I would never cheapen our love that way." John told him.

"Nor I." Michael said and nodded, resting happily in his Mate's arms and smiling. Happy to finally be with the one he was meant for and not regretting his bumpy landing anymore…after all, it had gotten him closer to his Mate and that was what he'd really wanted all along, painful bruises and all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat on the porch, sipping coffee the next morning, and braiding some leather strips together. Bobby came up and joined him, watching him concentrate on tightening them so they wouldn't part on him and adding a protection charm to the front of what appeared to be a leather choker of sorts. He then tied the ends off to some silver rings and attached a small novelty looking lock to the two parts and smiled at the results.

Then he took some more strips and began to repeat the process.

Bobby finally had to ask. "John, what are you doing? Not to say that's not fine craftsmanship, you always were good with leather that way, but…what are you doing with it there?"

"Making a discreet collar and cuffs for my Mate." John said smirking. "What does it look like?"

"So he's a Submissive to you as well as your Mate and lover?" Bobby said in surprise. He knew they had Mated but the kinky part was a surprise. He'd never seen John as the kinky kind of guy, a bit controlling, yeah, but not kinky.

"No, he is my Submissive. Submissives are more permanent in nature than even boyfriends… and since we're Mated, he'll eternally be my Submissive now. Just not in public. Only in private. I don't share him nor do I feel the need to prove my Dominance by showing it off to strangers. I am secure in the fact of who I am; I don't need their accolades to convince me of that." John said idly weaving the strands together into a smaller band and putting a small clasp on each one as well to hook them on with. "I love him, that's all they need to know. If they see he's with me as a Submissive so be it, I won't deny it; I'm not ashamed of it. But we will keep it to the bedroom…or playroom someday but not where you or anyone else can see us do it. That's our business; no one else's."

"I agree." Bobby said. He understood kink, he'd raised and been around Dorian enough to learn about it. And John's opinions were common with most experienced and more confident Dom's. They didn't feel the need to flaunt their pleasures with their Submissives in public since they didn't feel they like they had anything to prove. And they were possessive as hell of others seeing their lover's pleasure them. That was a sight most preferred to share only with their lover, no one else. "Dorian's the same way."

"I know, and she's right. I don't do clubs nor do I do sex clubs. I will visit to drink and enjoy the sights; the smell of leather but that's it. I don't play at clubs and Michael will never set foot in one; I promise you that. He's too good for those places and he's a sight I don't wish to share with other horny Dominants that way. He's not a trophy to show off to them; he's the man I love, my Mate! Ergo, he's too good for those places." John said setting one cuff aside and starting another. Sipping his coffee in between his work.

"You tattooing the anti-possession mark on him later? Like you got and the boys have. Dorian and Dante have one, too." Bobby pointed out.

"No need to, he's an Archangel, they can't be possessed. The tag on the collar is an anti-possession charm…but it's just that I needed a tag to put my name on to show who owns him; my name is carved in the back. It's all I had to use on such short notice. I hope he likes it." John said and sat the next one beside the matching cuff. Doing another now. "This is my Wedding ring for him. I wanted him to have something to show we're Mated." He said this confidently and calmly, as if he was just stating facts Bobby ought to know by now.

"He'll love them, I'm sure." Bobby said and smiled. "Think I got one, one of those 'Intended Mates'?" He nibbled a lip nervously, wondering who his was if he did.

"Yes, you do. We all do." John said and shrugged, eyes on his work and smiling as he sensed Bobby's worry. "Don't panic, you will be suited to yours. They all are suited to who God gave them to. Michael was suited to me, so yours will be suited to you; and the same goes for the others. You will love them and they will love you. It's how he's set it up."

"Whose next on the Mating list?" Bobby asked nervously, eying the other Angels as they popped away to work again.

"Not sure, you'll just know when it's your turn. That's what I was told." John said. "I was first, so someone should be next now."

"So one Mates then another kicks in?" Bobby said groaning, praying it was Dorian. She or Dante. They both had been way too free with their love lives most of their lives; it was time they settled down anyway. He suspected they were together already but adding lovers might calm those libidos down some for them… give him grandkids or something someday. He really had hoped to have some someday…from someone!

"That's how it will work." John said smugly. Also curious who was next and who they would be paired with. He sat the next cuff aside and got working on the last one.

"How many are you making?" Bobby teased him now and John chuckled.

"Two for the ankles, two for the wrists, and a collar for him as well. They won't come off so I tried to make them durable." John said and tested the leather as he started braiding again.

"Wow, you do take your kink seriously, damn!" Bobby said whistling in appreciation. Dorian came up to see what they were doing and smiled, stroking the leather and nodding.

"Great work on the cuffs and collar, Uncle John. They are going to look nice on Michael. Where is he anyway?" Dorian asked curiously, wondering if she should get starting making her own stuff as well; her Mating was coming up, too. Braiding was good, the leather discreet, and the possession tag was the perfect tag to put her name on once she collared them. They would be Submissives, too. Being a Dommes, a female Dominant like John was a male one, made it a requirement in any Mating she took part in. She would be in charge, the other would serve her; they would blend better that way. She liked control of her partner, not to hurt them. To share pleasure with them and other things they would enjoy doing. Except with Dante, theirs was an equal partnership. Dante didn't let anyone dominate him, let alone her, but the love between them and the sex itself was more than enough to make up for the lesser amount of kink in their relationship. She hoped her Angel-Mate would be Submissive; she'd like a Submissive Mate now. Then wondered who it would be.

"Helping fix the world still, he'll be back later." John said biting an end between white perfect teeth to tie it off tighter and began to tie on the clasp ends now. They watched fascinated as he skillfully and deftly knotted the ends and secured the clasp together for now. "Want a private ceremony, just me and him…don't ask, Dorian, I don't do my kink in public."

"Nor do I." Dorian said in approval. Only an insecure Dom needed others approval to feel good about his kink with his lover. Those like them knew that in private or public, their lover was theirs and they didn't feel the need to publicly prove a damn thing to anyone! She just smiled at her uncle and added. "I'm happy for you, John."

"It's been a while since Mary…passed. We are still Mated though. I will see her in a few days. I will share my time here with him down here. Then with her for a few days as well in Heaven since she can't come down to me." John said and smiled. "She's still my wife, you see. We're still Mated."

"How does that work? Time-wise I mean…" Dorian asked.

"Well, time is…subjective…in Heaven. It passes differently for everyone, depending on their perceptions of how it should and how they see it. Each person has their own Heaven, most of them at least…the boys don't anymore since they are with Lucifer now…or will be once they stop pussy-footing around each other and just do it. They are drawing out the courtship…I find it both amusing and irritating. But it's their love lives, so I am staying out of it." John groaned then smiled again. "So in our heavens, we control how time flows for ourselves. Me and Mary share our own heaven, just like everyone does. And since I can't be there very much, and we don't want me to be gone ten years or something accidentally, we set it up so that one day equals one year for us in there. So I am there three to four days, which means here it will only be a matter of days while there it will have been three to four years with barely a noticed break between visits. It'll be like I never left actually. Like I said, time is different there, irrelevant and however we perceive it to be."

"So you go there, be with her for…up to four years then come here and return soon after…is she aware of the time passing?" Dorian asked. That was good though; it meant he and his wife could spend a lot of time together there and they could spend time with him here as well. He hadn't lost Mary after all and she was happy for him. "She is aware of the Intended Mate thing, right?"

"Yes, she's aware of both things and wholly approves. She wants to meet Michael soon, she told me so already. We talk mind to mind when I can't be up there all the time. And she wants to see them again. We have a visit scheduled tomorrow with the boys and Michael joining us; Lucifer is coming, too. She wants to meet her son-in-law. She said she likes him already. He's nervous about meeting her but he's willing to try." John said and nodded. "With them being Archangels, like you all are thanks to the Grace God gave you when you got here, they are a part of Heaven now, and therefore are welcome to visit anytime they like; they just can't stay there or live there. Which is why their former Heaven is gone. Their heaven is here now and will stay that way for Eternity, your all's too."

"And yours?" Bobby asked curiously.

"I am required to divide my time between Heaven and Earth, so…my Mates will be here and there. And I will spend time with both of them as equally as I can." John said and shrugged again. "I am a special case. God has plans for me. I didn't ask what they were; that's not my place as his general on Earth. I just take his orders and let him tell me what I need to know as he sees fit to tell me it."

"You didn't used to be so…obedient." Dante said amazement at his words as he sat by Dorian and kissed her cheek good morning. "Nice collar and cuff-work, Uncle John. They look great, very pretty."

"Thank you. I didn't used to be obedient, that much is true. I was human then, I'm not now. And one of my conditions God put on me for letting me come down here and work with you all again was that I would obey him implicitly and without question, and I agreed to. I'm a man of my word, so I'm keeping it. I will be obedient but only to God himself. Everyone else can screw themselves if they expect me to obey them; that is so _not_ happening." John said growling. "God is worth it, _they_ however are _not_."

"That's true." Dante said and admired his loyalty there, and his keeping his word to do something he was really not used to doing for anyone but now God alone got his obedience; that was an amazing thing in Dante's eyes. "Wonder who is Mating next?" He said in a soft curious voice. His mind wandering over his possible Mates. They would be someone he was suited to be with, he could get along with…eventually.

Cas? Gabe? Maybe Raphael? Not Zachariah or Uriel, they'd kill each other. Bal wouldn't be so bad, if they could get along for more than five seconds; outside of the bedroom of course. He'd slept with the Angel before and they were very compatible sexually; it was the outside of the bed and sarcastic moments that they couldn't get past. Sex was great but they had some personality conflicts…but that didn't stop him from finding the man attractive as he found him. He then thought that maybe Bal wouldn't be such a bad choice for him really, or Gabe. He got along great with that god and Cas was nice enough; strong enough to be with him…he was excited at his prospects and for the first time looked forward to seeing who his love match would be with and having a Mate besides Dorian to make love to again. A new feeling for him but he was open to it for some reason. He suspected God had gotten sneaky and made them that way…even the more commitment-phobic of them.

"Won't know until it happens." John said mysteriously. Then cleaned up his work area and bagged up his leather goods in a black bag at his belt. Then went in for more coffee and left them to wonder what came next and for whom it would come.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's one match down, several more to go…whose next, whose the next lucky Mated pair…hmmm.

You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out…hee hee.

I know, It's a tease, but oh it feels so good! Ask Michael and john, they'll tell you it's true…

I will be covering each mating in each chapter and in order, in case you are curious, while drawing out the courtship between Dean/Sam and Lucifer throughout it. To make it more romantic, so to speak. He's waited this long for Dean/Sam, it won't hurt Lucifer to wait for him a bit longer, don't you think?

Patience will be rewarded, not to worry…so let's root for Raphael now, he's in for a rough time convincing himself and Bobby they are intended Mates…and, no, I don't intend to make any of their matings easy on any of them.

Except for Dean and Lucifer's, theirs will go smoother. I love those crazy kids most after all and they have several chapters to get it right.


End file.
